The Snow Day
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: It is so very rare for it to snow, Alvin, Simon, Melody, & Theodore pray & it snows six inches overnight. So school is canceled & it is a whole day to playing in the snow. This ft. my characters Melody and Trever if you want a better bio plz vist my pg.
1. Chapter 1: Did you say Snowday?

**BEFORE YOU READ, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU VIST MY PAGE AND READ THE BIOGRAPHYS OF MY MADE UP CHARACTERS MELODY AND TREVER SO YOU'LL GET THE STORY BETTER.**

The Snow Day

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore arrived through door of their home. They were tried because it was your typical boring Thursday. They wondered where their sister, Melody was because she didn't arrive home with them.

"Hello boys." Dave said cheerfully. "Where's your sister?"

"Do I even have to answer that question, Dave?" Alvin groaned.

"Yes, you do, Alvin."

"For crying out loud!" Simon shouted. "I think she's out with our neighbor Trever."

"Why, Simon?" Dave said.

"I think she was getting important information from all the older kids." Theodore said.

"What kind of information?" Dave asked.

"We don't know, Dave." Alvin shrugged. "We're not snoops, like Melody is."

"Melody is not a snoop, Alvin." Theodore said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah she is, and don't put your hands on your hips."

"Why?"

"Because guys don't that!"

"Well, this guy does." Before Dave could say something to stop the fight between Alvin and Theodore, the front door swung open and Melody came in grinning. She looked really excited.

"Your late, Melody." Dave said frowning.

"Yeah, I know I'm late, Dave." Melody said. "But can we get to the punishment after I tell my good news?"

"Fine, what's your good news, Melody?"

"Well, I heard from Trever, that he was told by Brittany, that she was told by Jeanette that was told from the weatherman, that there's going to be a snow day."

"DID YOU SAY SNOW DAY?!" Alvin said beginning to get excited.

"Yeppers Alvin." Melody continued. "There is a snowstorm on its way; it's going to blow over here overnight."

"How are you so confident that the snow will stick and become six inches overnight?" Simon began to say.

"A. it's supposed to be freezing tonight, B. It's going to come, and C. The weatherman said 6-10 inches." Melody responded.

"I wouldn't count on snow days, Melody." Dave warned.

"Dave, this is a rare time, DON'T JINX IT!" Melody said.

"Yeah Dave, don't jinx it." Alvin said.

"Alvin!" Dave said sternly

"Sorry Dave." The telephone began to ring, Dave rushed to the phone but Melody got there first,

"Hello this is Melody, the happiest person in the world right now."

"Is Alvin there? This is Brittany." Brittany said in the receiver.

"Oh I'm sorry, BRITTANY!"Melody was talking really loud. "Alvin's NOT HERE!" Once Alvin heard Melody he ran to the phone but Melody was too quick, she had hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: I wouldn't count on Snow days

"Now what was that for?!" Alvin hollered.

"Entertainment." Melody replied.

"That was pretty entertaining." Simon giggled.

"No it was not!" Alvin shouted at Simon.

"Would everyone just please be quiet!" Dave said. Everyone became silent and faced Dave. "Now if this is true, I'm going to have to have the TV on the news." Dave turned around and went into the living room to watch the news.

"Hey! Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"COME QUICK!" Theodore yelled from the window in the hallway. "It has started! The snow has started!" Melody, Alvin, and Simon ran as fast as they could to the window and joined Theodore. The snow indeed was falling.

"It's so cool." Alvin commented.

"It looks like sugar." Theodore drooled.

"Snow is indeed cool, as in cold." Simon began. "But it's not sugar Theo. Snow is frozen water and if you can catch snow on your tongue, it will taste like water."

"Look Si, we all know it's frozen water." Melody replied. "Next thing we know, you'll give us a lecture about snow." After hearing this, Alvin fell down on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny, Alvin?" Simon said with a frown.

"You were dissed by a girl." Alvin laughed. "And she was a _blonde_."

"What do you have against blondes, Alvin?" Melody asked looking down upon Alvin. When Alvin saw Melody's unhappy face, he immediately got up and said softly,

"I don't have anything against blondes, Melody."

"That's what I thought."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Theodore yelled. Than when everyone faced him he yelped softly, "Please?"

"You know what, Theo's right." Melody said. "We should shut up." Dave returned to the hall, "Well, that weatherman Jeanette knows is a genius." Dave commented. "He's right, it's going to be 6-10 inches."

"YES!" Alvin praised.

"But..."

"NO!"

"The weatherman can be wrong. Will see what happens." Dinner was a bunch of whispers in ears of what everybody was going to do in the snow tomorrow. It was like the game of Telephone, except Dave never got to hear the message. Alvin was going to have a snowball fight, Simon was going to collect snow to keep in the freezer for an experiment, Theodore was going to build a snowman, and Melody was going to help Theodore and pelt Alvin with snow at the same time. When Melody had first whispered this Alvin yelled,

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT MISS MULTITASK!" When Dave heard this he looked up at Alvin and gave him a confused look and went back to eating.

"That was a close one." Theodore said while brushing his teeth. It was time for bed and Melody was already in her room with the lights out. Alvin was ready for bed; Simon and Theodore were finishing up their brushing and flossing in the bathroom.

"Oh, you think!" Simon said while flossing.

"3 inches!" Alvin cheered from the window in their room. "We're bound to have no school."

"Alvin, remember what Dave said." Simon warned as he walked into the room and got in bed.

"I heard it was 3 inches, am I right?" Theodore asked as he walked into the room and got in bed.

"Yes your right, Theo." Alvin said. "It is 3 inches." Simon shut off the lights and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Theodore was snoring. Alvin remained awake too excited to sleep and than his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3: It's A SNOWDAY!

"Wake up, Alvin." Alvin turned over and realized it was Dave who woke him up. It was still dark outside so it had to be 5:30 in the morning. Alvin let out a yawn,

"What Dave?"

"You got your wish, there's no school today."

"That's great, Dave." Alvin was still yawning and stretching.

"Let me put this more clearly, it's a Snow day." Alvin immediately perked up.

"What did you say Dave?"

"It's a Snow Day, Alvin." Once Alvin heard these words he ran and woke up Simon and Theodore to tell them the news. Simon was actually thrilled to hear the news. Theodore grabbed Teddy, is stuffed bear and began dancing around the room. Melody came into the boys' room,

"Could you keep it down" She yawned. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"How can we sleep Mel, when there's no school?" Alvin said smartly.

"Well, it's not like I didn't already know this news."

"You already knew?" Asked Theodore.

"Well duh, I gave the information about the snow."

"Yeah, but you weren't woken up for the _real_ info." Simon added putting on his glasses.

"Since there's no school, I'm going back to bed." Dave said. "And I hope you'll all do the same." He walked out of the Chipmunks room, past Melody, and went back into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Melody, has anyone ever told you about your bed head?" Alvin smartly said while looking at Melody's head.

"Shut up, Alvin." Melody yawned. Then Melody went back upstairs to her bedroom in the attic.

"Yeah Alvin, shut up." Simon remarked while putting his glasses back on the bed side table.

"What? It was the truth."

"You insulted her hair." Theodore said.

"So?" Alvin said.

"You don't insult girls, especially their hair." Simon explained turning off the lights.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, they will beat you." Theodore shivered. "Hard."

"Melody didn't beat me." Alvin said.

"That's because she was half asleep, Alvin." Simon explained. "If she was wide awake, you would be on the ground begging for mercy."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you."

"Goodnight." Theodore said.

"You mean good morning." Simon corrected.

"Goodnight, good morning, it feels like night."

"Well it's not night, even though it feels like it because it's dark outside."

"Wake me up in two hours." Alvin yawned.

"Okay." Simon said. "I'll set the alarm." As Simon set the clock he heard Alvin snoring. He looked at Theodore, who was drooling. Simon pulled the covers over him and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Puffy Marshmallow

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Could you get the clock, Theo?" Alvin grunted.

"No." Theodore moaned.

"You guys are such sissies." Simon said putting his glasses on and shutting off the alarm. "Come on get up."

"What time is it?" Alvin moaned.

"7:45." Simon replied. "The time you wanted to be woken up."

"Yeah, yeah, can you wake me back up at 8?

"Sure, I'll get right on that." Simon said sarcastically. Simon left the room and came back with Melody, who was already dressed. Melody had a blow horn and then she pressed down on the button that sets off the horn.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WAKE UP!" Melody yelled. Alvin and the Theodore jumped out of bed and saluted Melody.

"YES MAM!"

"Thanks for telling me that these _lazy_ boys didn't get up, Simon." Melody said.

"What do you mean by lazy?" Alvin said angrily. "And where did you get that blow horn?"

"Well, you were lazy by not getting up." Melody began. "And this blown horn is yours, I just took it."

"And why did you take it."

"What if I needed it? I guess I needed it now to get you and Theodore up. Now get dressed."

"SIMON!" Alvin shouted.

"You better be quiet, Alvin. Dave is still asleep." Simon joked as he shut the door.

It took Alvin 15 minutes to get downstairs. Not just 15 minutes after Melody's conversation but 15 minutes after Theodore came downstairs and that was 20 minutes ago.

"What took you so long?" Theodore asked while eating cereal.

"Well, I was trying to find my snow stuff." Alvin replied. Melody turned around and saw Alvin in a giant jacket, in huge boots, heavy gloves, and snow goggles. "So am I ready?" Melody was about to laugh but then stopped herself.

"Um have some cereal first." She said putting a bowl of cereal down. Alvin ate all the cereal and when he was done, Simon began to laugh. He laughed so hard he fell down on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked.

"You look like a marshmallow about to pop." Simon laughed.

"I do not." Alvin said. Theodore began to laugh.

"Yes you do." Melody said trying to keep a straight face. "How about this, take off all that stuff except your snow pants, your boots, and your mittens."

"What about my coat?"

"I got you a new one that you might like." Alvin then turned around and went upstairs. Alvin passed Dave who was walking downstairs. When he came into the kitchen Simon and Theodore stopped laughing. Dave than asked,

"Who was walking up the stairs?"

"That would be Alvin, Dave." Simon responded.

"Really, he looks a puffy marshmallow." Theodore started to laugh again and so did Simon.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." Melody said with a little giggle.


	5. Chapter 5: It's On Brittany

"Come on!" Theodore shouted opening the door.

"Thanks for the leather jackets, Mel." Simon said.

"No problem." Melody said.

"Bye, Dave." Alvin said. Everyone opened the door to a winter wonder land. All the neighbors' kids were out of their houses having fun too.

"I have to start making my fort for my snowball fight." Alvin said while grabbing some snow.

"I'm going to start collecting some snow for my experiment then I'll help you, Alvin." Simon said.

"Okay, Si."

"Melody, can you help me with my snowman?" Theodore asked.

"Sure Theo, I'll get Eleanor to help." Melody responded.

"Eleanor's out here?"

"Yeah, so are Jeanette and Brittany." Melody pointed next door. The Chipettes were out playing with the snow. Jeanette was helping Brittany with a snow castle while Eleanor was kicking at the snow.

"ELEANOR!" Melody called.

"MELODY!" Eleanor called back.

"WANT TO HELP THEO AND I BUILD A SNOWMAN!?" Eleanor looked at her sisters and glanced down at her boots which were covered in snow from kicking it. Then began to her was over to Theodore and Melody. Once Eleanor got over there, Theodore began to blush.

"Happy about the Snow day, Ellie?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I was really happy." Eleanor said while picking up some snow and rolling it on the ground.

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore said nervously.

"Hi Theodore." Eleanor said sweetly while finishing the first part of the snowman. In an hour, the snowman stood tall.

"It's huge." Melody said.

"It looks like you, Theodore." Eleanor shyly said. "A cute snowman."

"Thank you." Theodore said tongue tied.

"IT'S FINISHED!!!" Alvin shouted. "Thanks Si."

"Nice for, Alvin." Melody commented. "But who are you challenging in the snowball fight?"

"I never got that far."

"Alvin!" Brittany said walking up to the fort with Jeanette. "Nice fort, ready to challenge my sisters with our fort." Brittany pointed at her snow castle.

"Brittany." Alvin began. "It's an easy win."

"Then prove it!" Brittany hollered. "You and your brothers against me and my sisters at noon."

"You're on! Melody can be the referee."

"Hi Melody." A voice said.

"Trever! Hi." Melody said shyly.

"Make that two referees." Alvin said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Snow ball FIGHT!

When the clock struck noon, Melody and Trever began to say,

"Now we want a fair snowball fight. The winner will be the person who knocks down all the opponents on the opposing team. Ready……… FIGHT!" Snowballs began to be thrown rapidly.

"Take this, Brit." Alvin said throwing a snowball at Brittany. The snowball hit her in the hair. "Wow Brittany, loving the hairdo." Alvin laughed. Simon and Theodore began to flee for the fort, for they knew what was going to happen next. Brittany got really angry and ran to Alvin and pinned him to the snowy ground. Brittany threw a very hard punch at Alvin's nose causing it to bleed. Melody ran to pull Brittany off. Then she helped Alvin up and lucky for her pulled out a tissue and held it up to Alvin's nose.

"Time out!" Trever called. Simon and Theodore ran to their brother. Eleanor and Jeanette went to calm Brittany down.

"This is what you get for insulting a girl, Alvin." Simon said smartly.

"To shay." Alvin replied.

Once Brittany was calm and Alvin's nose stopped bleeding the fight was back on. Simon was knocked down by a speeding snowball from Eleanor, who was knocked down by Alvin. Eleanor and Simon joined Melody and Trever to watch. Simon cheered for Jeanette while Eleanor cheered for Theodore. Brittany was not happy,

"Cheer for your sisters Ellie, not for the opposing team." Brittany hollered while throwing a snowball.

"I'm cheering for both of you." Eleanor replied. Brittany rolled her eyes and when she did, Jeanette was knocked down by Theodore's snowball. Simon rushed to Jeanette and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"I am now." Jeanette said dreamingly. Simon then smiled and walked her so she could join Eleanor. Once Jeanette sat down, Theodore was pelted. Eleanor got up and pulled him up. Theodore thanked her with a hug.

"They're going to be such a good couple." Melody said cheerfully. Trever looked at Melody and then looked away. Trever had his eye on Melody for a long time but never displayed his feelings for her. Secretly, Melody liked Trever too. Theodore came and sat down next to Eleanor. Everyone cheered for Brittany and Alvin. Alvin's curved snowballs were hard to dodge, but Brittany managed to. Brittany's secret throws were unexpected, but Alvin was fast.

It was getting cold, really cold. Simon asked Melody if everyone should just ditch the snowball fight. Melody wanted to agree but she didn't because she and Trever were the referees. Theodore and Eleanor went inside and came back out with hot cocoa and blankets. They watched and watched until it became dark. Finally, Alvin threw a snowball and Brittany threw one and they both were knocked down at the same time.

"It's a tie." Trever said. "Would you look at the time? I have to go." Trever got up and Melody did too.

"Bye Trever." Melody said. "Bye." He said. Then Trever did something he would never dream of doing, he kissed Melody on the cheek and left.

"HE LIKE'S ME!" Melody cheered after Trever left.

"No I won." Alvin shouted.

"No, mine hit you first." Brittany said. Brittany reached her sisters and hugged them. "Let's get home before Miss Miller kills us." Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor got up and left. Once they were gone, Alvin said,

"You know this was the best Snow Day ever."

"I agree." Melody, Simon, and Theodore said at the same time. Then they walked into the house.


End file.
